smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Rose For Baba/Part 2
Glovey begins to feel tired and decides to rest on top of the tree. He stares up at the stars and can't help but to think of his wife. He quickly gets up. Glovey: I can't rest now. I have to keep going. I can't keep her waiting sick for me. Glovey slides down the tree and continues to follow the trail of crumbs. He walks through muddy grounds and swims through rapid streams. He journeyed for three days as he tried to keep up with the jogging house. It finally stopped on top of a hill top. Glovey quickly sprinted towards it and finally made it to the front door. He then dropped to the ground panting and trying to catch his breath as the house begins to move again. As the house walks again, he tries to get a glance to see where he was. The area was unfamiliar to him. It all apapeared to be a wasteland with dead trees and rocky and crumbling terrains. Glovey turns around to enter the house. He punches though a small hole, reducing it to crumbs as he enters it. To his surprise, the witch spots him as she laughs and points at him. Baba Yaga: Lost your way? Lost your way you say? Glovey: I didn't say anything. Who are you? Baba Yaga: I am Baba. Baba Yaga. Baba knew you come. Baba told you'd come by master. Glovey: Who is your master? Baba Yaga: The king! The king of course. The king of the angels. Glovey: Kinf of the angels... I should've known he was involved... Baba Yaga: Baba knows you come to take my health. Glovey: I've come for the children. WIth your permission or not, I will take them all with me back to their families. The old witch begins to laugh as he picks up Glovey. Baba Yaya: Baba will let you have yummy children. But Baba make deal with you. Baba wants... blue rose. Glovey: A blue rose? Baba Yaga: Baba want blue rose, so Baba will be young and beautiful again. Oh yes... give to Baba. Glovey: Fine. Where can I find the blue rose? Baba Yaga: Blue rose guarded by great Petaluma! No more questions! Questions make Baba older! Glovey: I grow tired of your riddles! Just tell me where this Petaluma is! Glovey grew impatient as the witch stomped her foot and dropped Glovey. Baba Yaga: Ugh! Petaluma is beyond wasteland. Baba not lie. Baba good woman. Bring blue rose to Baba, and Baba let kiddies go. Glovey: But keep your promise. Glovey exits out the house and turns back to make sure it doesn't leave. He looks around and sees some rope and uses it to tie one of the chicken legs to a tree to keep the house of attempting to leave. He then makes his way toward the wasteland of burned ground. He heads out in the shadowy land and notices many bones and carcasses of dead animals. He finds a good spot to spend another night. He sets up a fire to stay warm as his breath creates a cold fog. He sits and lays his back on a tree trunk. He can't help but get sleepy. Glovey: Can't fall asleep now... Must... stay.... awake....... Glovey closes his eyes for a second and opens them swiftly as lightning strikes the ground. Soon, rain begins to pour hard, turning off his camp fire. He stares at the ashes and sits still holding himself for warmth. Eventually the Sun rises a few hours later.He gets up and continues his journey. He walks until he begins to notice some areas with grass. He continues until he notices living trees and many bushes with lots and lots of flowers.He sees many vines and begins to climb them until he notices a gretg flower in the middle of a grove. He swings to it and notices it appears to be alive. Petaluma: Who goes there? A Smurf? Glovey: I'm looking for the guardian of this grove. I seek the one called Petaluma. Petaluma: I am Petaluma, guardian of this grove as you stated. What bussiness does a Smurf have all this way? Glovey: I'm looking for a blue rose. I have been instructed to seek you out, hoping that you could help me get one. Petaluma: Who wants a blue rose, and what do they need it for? Glovey: There is a witch outside who wants the rose in exchange for the freedom of many innocent children. Petaluma: And this is why you need the rose, so you can give it to a witch to spare the lives of infants. Is that it? Glovey: Yes. My wife, Smurfette... She worries for me. I have been away for too long. I really need to complete this quest so that I may return to her. Petaluma: Hold on... You know Smurfette? You're married to her? Glovey: You know Smurfette. Petaluma: Yes. She tried to save me. She took care of me. I wasn't very nice to her... I'm sorry. Glovey: Will you help me? Petaluma: Oh yes. Please let me help you. Petaluma closes her eyes and makes many flowers bloom along with many blue roses. Glovey takes all the blue roses he can get. Petaluma: It is said the blue rose signified hope against unattainable love. You were able to win the blue heart of Smurfette. I remember many trying and failing. Send my regards to my old friend. And do be good for her. Go, and save those children. Glovey: I'll never forget you, Petaluma. Fare well. Glovey exits the grove and makes his way back to Baba Yaga's house. He tries to run without hurting any of the roses. Suddenly, he begins to hear flapping wings. He is then sorrounded by a few of the Red Arremer. Glovey: I knew it. Satan warned Baba Yaga. You guys aren't going to stop me! The demons fly right at Glovey. He quickly pulls out his cross as they step back in fear of the relic. He then swings the cross as a long chained whip with spikes is released. He begins to whip the demons and hook them with the tip of the cross. He defeats and slays all of them successfully. The flowers appeared to have suffered a bit. Glovey quickly begins to run and gets tired again. Glovey: Why did it have to be so cloudy and murky in this wasteland? I sure could've used a wishing star right about now. Glovey runs as fast as he can back, and then stops to walk and tap his boots. He begins to consume his Holy water to quench his thirst. He eventually notices the candy rooftop from afar and walks back to the house. He notices the chicken legs trying to move. They manage to tear the tree off as the house takes off. Glovey panics and runs straight at it. He is unable to keep up with it. He quickly pulls out his cross and swings it, releasing the long chain using its hook tip to stab the roof of the house and to hookshot himself to it. He then stabs the ceiling, breaking it and then entering the house to an angry Baba Yaga. Baba Yaga: Baba not welcome you! Glovey: You lied to me! You said you would let the children go if I brought you the blue rose. Baba Yaga: Blue Rose?! Impossible! Baba made up story to get rid of you! Petaluma never give Baba rose! Glovey: Maybe not to you. Baba Yaga: Give rose to Baba! Glovey: Here. Now let the children go. Remember our deal. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Blue Rose For Baba Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles